Geassgate: The Power of Kings
by Xenter
Summary: Zero Requiem was a success. Lelouch vi Britannia went down in history as a tyrant, he had sacrificed himself to bring forth the world's unity and produced a place where Nunnally could truly live. However, in death, his world's god didn't want him, he was send into another along with one other, his Geass still remained, his body has changed. His new destiny awaits! Gray ZeroxC.C.!


**Geassgate:** The Power of Kings

This is a Code Geass x Stargate Crossover. I love both shows! There will be Knightmare frames, Gundam and armor core technology! This story takes place in Stargate universe - a few years before the season 1 event.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Code Geass or Stargate, or any anime that technology that will be acquired from. Any moves, place and names belong to their respective owners. Expect bad grammars and spelling mistakes ^^V

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demonic Speech**"  
"_Memory Lane_"  
**_Important Names_**

Intelligent Lelouch, Strategist Lelouch, Dark Lelouch. I hope I portray him correctly! I write because I want to, you can't make me!

* * *

**-[A Geass Reborn]-  
The Demon Awakens**

"_I… destroy the world, create the world._"

Lelouch vi Britannia was floating in an endless white void, he opened his eyes, the glowing red bird sigil permanent manifested in his eyes. "I've died… is this the world of C?"

"No, it is not." A voice called out as if it was waiting for Lelouch to speak first.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked, didn't bother to look around, there was nothing around him.

"I am one, I am many, I am everything, I am nothing, I am the beginning, I am the end…" the voice replied and continues listing thing that made no sense.

Lelouch closed his eyes. "Sound like you are indecisive about whom you want to be." The boy said, interrupting the voice.

"Do you know who you are?" the voice asked after a moment of silent.

"I am…" Lelouch was about to say but he stopped and formed a frown. What was he? He had many titles, many names before he died.

'Lelouch Lamperouge' He thought, yet it wasn't it because that was just a name people call him by. A name did not identify what a person was, for a rose by any other name will smell as sweet, and an evil by any other name still is hated.

'Lelouch vi Britannia.' That was his birth name, the name that his parents gave him, yet they abandoned him and tried to build a false world that he rejects, his sister rejects. He hoped the world he left behind is what he had envision; the world of everlasting peace, at least during Nunnally's life time.

He also thought through all the other names that people called him: The warlock, the demon emperor, the black prince. Yet, none of this really defines who he was, they were all him and they were all not him, they are merely a title, an alias…

"I'm not sure…" Lelouch said as he gazed at the emptiness.

"You also do not know who you are," the voice replied after a moment of silent. "I am also called many things, yet I am none of those things…"

Lelouch could feel a hint of sadness in that voice. It was powerful and omnipotent, yet it was reluctant and confused.

"I am me," Lelouch replied and silence descended once more upon the void. "I am me…" the voice repeated what the boy had said.

"Yes, I am me," The voice became much cheerful now, almost like a child.

After a few more moment of silence, Lelouch decided to speak up. "Where am I?"

"You are in boundary between realities." The voice answered.

"Why am I here?" Lelouch asked another question when the voice didn't bother to elaborate any further.

"Because your world rejected you, the gods of your world don't want you," The voice answered and didn't explain further.

"Gods… World of C's?" Lelouch asked and a single word came back after some hesitation or thought: "Yes."

"Are you a god?" Lelouch asked, a bit curious to whatever this being was. Its voice was everywhere, yet it felt like it was nowhere in particular.

"I do not know. There are many definitions of gods, and many are contradicting each other," the voice said then became silence once more. It didn't bother to tell Lelouch what was the definitions were or why were they contradicting. Lelouch was a bit frustrated at this conversation, but there were nothing else he could do in here. The voice will answer whatever question he asked, but it will never go further than the boundary of the question itself.

'What was the definition of a god?' Lelouch thought. There were many. A monotheistic religion defined a god as the creator and ruler of the universe and the source of all moral authority. A supreme being, while other religions defined it as a superhuman being that is worship, has powers over human nature… like him. Lelouch rubbed his eyes. He could still feel the power of **Geass** flowing strongly through it. 'I thought it would disappear if I died… am I dead?'

Lelouch could feel the sensation of his touch on his skin, and he could breathe the air if there any, yet he was neither hungry nor tired. "Am I dead?" the black prince asked. "No," was the reply.

"So I'm alive?" Lelouch asked skeptically, for a sword through the heart would definitely kill anyone, unless Suzaku screwed up. The last thing he remembered was Nunnally's crying face.

"No," was the reply.

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow and sighed, "So what am I then?"

"A paradox," the voice replied while Lelouch asked it to elaborate futher.

"By definition, the dead ceases to exist. You still exist, so you are not dead, therefore you are alive. Your world said you are dead, yet you are here…. You are a paradox," The voice said with a bit confuse tone, and almost like a child. Lelouch sweated a little, as there were some twisted logics in that statement.

"What do you called those who died then?" Lelouch asked.

"Alive," the voice answered as Lelouch's eyebrow rose, and asked it to explain.

"Everything exists in one form or another. When a being die, its conscious joined the state of higher dimension. In your reality, that place is called the world of C's. To be dead is to cease to be," was the answer.

"My reality?" Lelouch asked skeptically.

"Your reality is one of many possible realities," the voice replied only that much before it went silent once more.

"How did you know that?" Lelouch asked. He knew about multiverse theory, what can happen, will happen. There are infinite realities for every action one can think of.

"I see all of them, but I am not physical there… it's strange and confusing," The voice said then became confuse, as it was unsure why.

"Omnipresence? Do you know or have knowledge of everything like Omniscience?" Lelouch muttered and asked whether it was omniscience as well.

"I don't know," it replied.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch questioned.

"Omniscience means to know everything. I do not know everything, I know everything that had existed and continued to exist, but I do not know what will happen, only everything up to now," the voice answered. Lelouch asked about omnipresence as well, just in case and as he expected, it said it was not.

"I existed in one place only, not everywhere at once, yet I know what's happening everywhere else."

Lelouch thought a bit at the revelation. It was as if this being was the creator. It did state that it was beginning of everything, and was also the end. It was omniscient in a sense, as it has knowledge of everything that existed but does not know what will happen. It was omnipresence in a sense as well as it seemed to see everything everywhere, including other realities which should be bordering on the infinite, yet it was here with him like a single individual, thinks like an individual.

Lelouch wondered if it was omnipotence; the power to do anything, but reframed from doing so. The being's personality was like a child, and Lelouch didn't want to know that the god everyone worships and sought for was childlike.

"So what do I do now?" Lelouch asked as he floats in the empty void. He wasn't sure what going to happen.

"I don't know, your action is your own…" the voice replied with a patronizing manner.

"Did you bring me here?" Lelouch asked, and wanting to confirm if this was a joke of someone with higher power.

"No," was the only word that came back.

"So why am I still here?" Lelouch asked. Shouldn't he be moving to next one if his old one didn't want him?

"You are stuck," the voice replied while Lelouch rubbed his temple a bit. The demon prince was getting tired of this fragmented conversation.

"Why am I stuck?"

"Your reality rejected you, and pushed you into another, but the other universe didn't want you because you are incomplete," The voice replied while Lelouch wondered about that.

'He was incomplete?' was the grim thought that went through his mind.

"Can you complete me and let me move on?" Lelouch asked after a while, but then thought of something else. "Wait, is this a real body?"

"…" there was silent for a few moments.

"Hello?" Lelouch called out after a while because no one seems answered his question. Whatever being with him might have left, but he was still stuck.

"Hello, I'm still here." The voice replied.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Lelouch asked with an enraged tone.

"I wasn't sure which one you want to know first," the voice replied. Lelouch sighed as he realized his mistake and asked the question about his body first.

"Yes I can complete you. When you were here, you couldn't speak, stuck in limbo. So I created a body for you and put your spirit into it. It's just like your old one, but since there are no sustenance in this place to support your body so it was made to be immortal and invulnerable to things that might kill you such as lack of air or radiation," The voice answered as Lelouch's eyes grew wide.

'That's definitely omnipotent! That's all three. This being is definitely God, the creator of all,' Lelouch thought with a hint of excitement. He actually met the _god_, the one that everyone sought for, but it was a fairly strange and childish one.

"So you can make thing out of nothing?" Lelouch asked, wanting to know the full extent of this being's power.

"Yes," that was the reply.

"Did you make the universe or realities?" Lelouch asked and the reply to that question was "No."

Like usual, Lelouch asked it with several simple questions to know more.

"I was alone. Everything was dark, cold, hallowed. Then something happened, and a lot of little particles were created. They began to bond with each other with energy, and growing bigger becoming stars, planets. Then life began to grow on them. There was many different paths begins to spread out, for they were all the same at first but they continuously split with more and more with different actions. I wasn't alone anymore," the voice replied.

Lelouch asked what that something was, but it didn't know, which confuses it since it knew everything else, or at least as everything that has happened.

"Is there more version of me?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes" was the reply. Lelouch wanted to ask where they are but felt that it would give him more headaches and if they were anything like him, they could take care of themselves.

"Can you let me continue my journey to wherever I need to go?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, but…" the voice said but then silent.

"Is something wrong?" Lelouch asked a simply question. He had more but he didn't want to confuse it like before.

"Yes" was the reply.

"You couldn't complete me?" Lelouch asked.

"No." was the reply.

"What's wrong then?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know where to send you." Lelouch sweat dropped a bit. 'That was the problem?'

"Anywhere is fine, somewhere with a lot of people,." Lelouch said and added. "You might not think you are god, but to me you are so I trust you."

"God…. I know of a place with many people called themselves Gods… It shall be done."

"Thank you, do you have a name?" Lelouch asked.

"I do not. People called many titles, but I have no actual name, you do not have a name either, you have many titles," it said with sorrow.

"My name is Lelouch…"

"It's a title, you never considered yourself as Lelouch… you considered yourself as Zero more than Lelouch," it interrupted. Lelouch frowned from the statement. Zero was just an alias, and he became it to bring peace to his world, but one cannot argue with a god.

"Very well, I am Zero and if you want a name, I will give you one." Lelouch offered.

"What's my name?" It asked in anticipation.

"**Infinity,**" Lelouch named and waited for a response.

"I like that, thank you Zero. We shall meet again," it said as it sends Lelouch away into another dimension, another world.

'Yes, we will, Zero and Infinity is each one end of the same spectrum,' Lelouch thought as he felt his body fading away, finally leaving the void.

"I will give you all the knowledge of your original world Zero. Think of it as a gift for naming me," was the last thing Lelouch heard from that place.

**[Unknown]**

Lelouch woken up from his face down in prone position, there were cracks under him as if he had been dropped from midair and crashed into the ground after the fall. There were several people surrounded him with some sort of staff like metal, menacingly pointed at him.

"Kree! Who are you? He who fall from the sky," oOne of them demanded. They were wearing some sort of metal armor and skirt, and have a tattoo on their forehead. One of them dragged Lelouch up very recklessly that will leave a sore arm and shoulder. If it wasn't for his whole body pulsing in pain from the fall, it would irritate him. Lelouch didn't open his eyes fully, only a narrow slit as it bulges in pain indicating he still has the power of geass within him. He didn't want to say anything in case it became a unwanted command.

"Put him with her," one of them said as he dragged Lelouch toward another person, a girl this time with green vibrant hair.

"C.C.?" Lelouch called out in surprise as she blinked, returned the same emotion.

"Lelouch? How? Where…"

"I will explain later," Lelouch said while trying to understand why C.C. was here. He collected his thoughts on the matter of what the god-like… no, probably is an actual god said. Lelouch was incomplete and couldn't pass through the void, and then he remembered his geass. C.C. gave him that power. It was still active even after he had died so he was inevitable linked with her. From that conclusion, the being must have poached her from his universe and dumped her here with him.

Lelouch sighed as he being pushed forward with C.C, who dress in a strangely countryside attire, it was differently from her usual one. He was a still weak teenage boy as ever, _Infinity_ did made his body indestructible but he could still feel a lot of pain. He was immortal as well so he couldn't age. Lelouch frowned as he paid attention at the sky, it was getting dark. But something stick out, there were two moons visible above.

'This isn't Earth… or is it?' Lelouch thought as he and C.C. being hoarded into what one would call a slave camp. There were many others there. They were dying, worked to the bone. Lelouch watch several slaves beaten to death by strange instrument that make their inside glow golden.

'A torturing device?' Lelouch thought. C.C. was being quiet as she watched them with indifferent. A tall, handsome man stood before them with a smile. His eyes flashed white and his voice was very deep, inhuman like. He was dressed in finery with intricate patterns stiches with gold threads.

"**These are good. They would make an excellent host,**" the deep, almost demonic like voice said.

'Host?' Lelouch thought as he looked at C.C., who returned the look. They were dragged along with several others, who were picked from the crowd towards a temple quiet forcefully with the well-dressed person in the lead. The guards were kneeling and bowing to that man as they walked through the temple door.

Lelouch and C.C. watched in horror at what they called an implantation of a snake like creature into another person's neck. That boy was only around their age and he stood up with his eyes glow a bit before saying in a deep voice.

"**Bow before your god,**" The boy demanded as if his body and mind were taken over.

"Lelouch…" C.C. said, she was sure what to do. Lelouch frowned.

'So this is a god…'

"**Kneel,"** Lelouch commanded as he opened his eyes fully, showing the red glowing bird sigil, shocking the 'god' a bit.

"How da…" the boy god shouted in rage before his eyes glow with reddish tint.

"**As you wish,**" The god complied as he kneeled before Lelouch. All the armored guard widened their eyes in surprise as the man who leaded them shouted.

"**My son… impossible. Jaffa Kree! Kill them!**" the man ordered as he pointed at Lelouch and C.C.

Lelouch turned around as they leveled their staff at him, readying to end his life.

"I, Zero commanded you. Obey me!" Lelouch announced as his eyes glow with the bird sigil. All the Jaffa's eyes quickly have red tint in them as they lowered their weapon and bowed deeply.

"YES, MY LORD! COMMAND US!" All the Jaffas called out in unison while the man who gave them their order dropped his jaw. Lelouch turned toward the well-dressed 'god', but that person immediately pressed something on the back of his hand and a shield like dome appeared around him.

"**This is… **" they got said in dismay.

Lelouch pointed at him while some jaffa tried to shoot their former god, only for the energy from their staff weapon to bounce harmlessly off the erected force field.

'He's using some sort of personalized shield?' Lelouch thought as C.C. sat on the stone slab that was used for implantation. She smirked at the inevitable.

Lelouch look at the man in the eyes. "Kill yourself." Lelouch command as the man said

"**Wha…**" his eyes become reddish in color. "**It shall be done.**" He said while turning his golden gauntlet pointing as his head. An invisible but powerful force came from the hand weapon blew his head away as Lelouch turned around, feeling indifferent to the whole thing and sat down next to C.C. The decease's 'son' was still kneeling on the floor and will be there until he died either of thirst or hunger, which ever come first.

The jaffa paid attention back to Lelouch and resume their kneeling. "What are you orders, my lord?" Lelouch blinked and wonders what he should do next. C.C.'s stomach grumbled for a bit, but Lelouch wasn't feeling hungry at all or thirsty or anything really. His body wasn't normal anymore. He was even more immortal than C.C. It was ironic.

"Get her some food, pizza if you have them," Lelouch ordered, but they all look up with a confused expression. They all said as if they had recited it before.

"What are pizza my lord?"

Lelouch sighed as C.C. blinked in surprise that her favorite food didn't exist here.

Lelouch rubbed his temple as he tried to sort out all the information in his mind. It was overcrowded thanks to a certain being for dumping all of it there in one-go. Tens of thousands years of knowledge and advancements from his original dimension do make his head hurts as it throbbed.

* * *

**Author Note:**

That's the prologue, hope you enjoy it! Yes, this is LelouchxC.C. fan fiction. It is set in Stargate Universe, just before season 1. They will run into SG-1 and the lot of loveable characters. Lelouch's Jaffa will piloted Knightmare powered by Naquadah! Lelouch does have knowledge of Knightmare frame constructions and any techs that Earth has. They are more advanced in some field than the current Earth in this universe.

What do you think of it? Lelouch isn't a complete O.O.C. in this. He is a strategist, a politician, so he will command armies in the battle field just like in the anime. C.C. will be herself as well. I will make up her name later since I don't like calling her CC all the time, sound like those chips package. Lots of epic space and ground battles! This is Lelouch and C.C. pairing. She wanted to die because of loneliness, but Lelouch is also now immortal, so it's now possible for them to be together!

**_Comments, Criticisms and Reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored._**


End file.
